


Westeros Househunt

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best tag, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Favorite tag, Loud Sex, Nipple Play, Not a fucking drabble, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, not a drabble, real estate, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne go apartment-hunting but have very specific requirements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts).



> Confession time: I'm a huge House Hunters International fan. HUGE. Hence, this fic. I hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm gifting this to SeleneU, who's always encouraging and Jades, who's always appreciative of a good story. Hopefully, this one is among them!

Three months later and having seen more apartments than they could count, Jaime and Brienne were still looking for a place. Any other agent would be at his wits’ end but the client was a Lannister, for whom money was of no object. If Jaime had his way, anyway, if not for Brienne’s interference.

She had enough money saved up to go half-and-half in an apartment purchase, as well as a job offer in the university that meant a regular income. Jaime’s bank account alone could last for three lifetimes, without even having to live frugally. That was money from being a Lannister, not from work at LSM Creatives. He was still far from destitute, however, and had smiled at Brienne when she insisted the get a reasonably-priced apartment for two people rather than a penthouse. He thought she was cute and she had scowled.

Hunting for a new place that fulfilled all their requirements, where finances were not really a problem, should be easier but Jaime, Brienne was discovering, was demanding in ways that bordered on the ridiculous. A perfectly decent place in her eyes was lacking to him, primarily because there was hardly any light and he believed her eyes didn’t look as bright as he knew them to be. Sometimes, he liked a place too, only to suddenly change his mind because he didn’t like how the landlord was leering at her tits.

She offered to wear a bra. He had looked at her as if she was crazy and actually got down on his knees in the middle of the sidewalk to beg her _not_ to.

On the night before their next meeting with the agent, they were stretched out on the custom-made sectional in Jaime’s penthouse. Clothes were strewn all over—Brienne’s panties were right on top of a lionhead bust.

He was nude while she wore his t-shirt. Her head on his shoulder, she watched him scroll down the tablet for apartment listings.

“That looks good,” she said, her finger lightly tapping an entry. “I read in the paper it’s an up-and-coming neighborhood.”

“Let’s see,”  he murmured, pressing the photo to be brought to the page. Exposed beams, red-brick walls, gray floors. It wasn’t Brienne’s taste but they could always redo the floor, for example. Jaime shrugged.

“Hmm. I guess. We can tell Jon Umber about it tomorrow. It’s worth checking out,” he said, shrugging.

“Hey.” Jaime post-sex was never melancholy so his behavior was unusual. She put the tablet away and shyly climbed on his lap. That got a smile from him and he put a hand under the shirt to gently pinch her nipple. She trembled, closing her eyes in pleasure. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, her face getting redder as she tasted herself there. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really,” he admitted, stroking her hips and smirking as she flushed a deeper shade. “It’s just that we’ve been looking months. I know you’re getting annoyed because I’m being a nitpicking ass but I’ve never lived with anyone before. I want our place to be a reflection of how I feel about you.”

Well, wow. That was unexpected.

They would be together for six months next month. Brienne had never been in a serious, committed relationship and neither had Jaime. They were still getting to know each other, as well as themselves. Now that they were going to live together, another adjustment period awaited them.

Being with Jaime enabled her to tap into a side of her she didn’t know existed. She could be fun. She had discovered there really was life outside of a library. That she was brave and could accept the love of a very passionate man and love him in return. That was the best takeaway from being with him—realizing she could love someone so much and fall for him harder and deeper each day. Jaime pouring cereal could inspire sonnets.

He looked disgruntled and she just had to kiss him, for always surprising her, for seeing her in ways she never saw herself. His expression softened little by little as her thick lips brushed across his forehead, his closed eye lids, made him chuckle as she kissed the tip of his nose before finally touching his lips. His name was a moan from her lips as she kissed him fully, the hitch in his breath echoing hers.

“Jaime,” she said, resuming kissing him around the face. “You should know that wherever we end up, as long as we’re together, I’ll be happy.”

“You’ll be pleased if we end up in a shack?” He asked as she lay half on top of him.

“I’ll sleep in a park bench with you. We’ll never have to pay for the view and all that open space will show how much. . .I love you.”

She no longer tripped on the words but saying them still felt new. But the happiness on his face at her declaration was enough for her to want to say the three words to him all the time.

“Still, we gotta do something,” he said. “Else Jon would blacklist us and we will end up in a park bench.”

“Our requirements are. . .very specific. Not to mention subjective.” She reminded him, blushing again as she remembered what he said.

“Obviously, we’re putting our foot down on any place below street level.”

“Of course.”

“I think Jon thought we were joking when we said we’d like a place that’s less than ten minutes away from the best pizza in that part of the city.”

“He doesn’t eat gluten,” Brienne had to explain. “So. . .yeah, that’s why.”

“And I think I know what we have to look for this time around. We won’t change the requirements but, for example, we need thick walls.”

“Thick walls? Oh. Because they’re better foundation?”

“No.” He grinned and pinched her butt. “Because you’re loud when we fuck and I want you to shout my name without worry about getting a complaint.”

“Jaime,” she gasped, embarrassed. “I’m not that loud.”

“I like you louder. There’s no greater compliment to how a man fucks a woman than with the frequency and volume of her screams of pleasure.”

She couldn’t believe he was actually saying this but he was always outrageous and unexpected. So, she just laughed against his shoulder.

“That goes for thick floors too,” he continued. “Too often we don’t make it to the bed, as illustrated yet again,” he said, gesturing at the sofa. “We don’t want to be crashing on the downstairs neighbor’s kitchen through the ceiling.”

“Jaime, come on!” She protested. “We don’t---we don’t---” she sputtered. “We don’t fuck _that_ hard.”

He was smug. “We broke your bed last week.”

“It’s old!”

“Your bed is steel!”

“Seven hells,” she muttered, burying her face against his neck again. He laughed as he felt her go warm. She pretended to bite him as he hugged her.

“Thick ceilings, thick floors. High ceilings, of course, for both of us and so you can keep wearing those stilettos that look so fucking sexy. Oh, and preferably, half of our neighbors should be hard of hearing, just in case.”

Brienne picked up her head and glared at him. _“Jaime!”_

“What?” He said innocently. “Honey, you’ll thank me for these specifications, I promise. You don’t want the police beating at out door at three a.m. because someone mistook your cries of lust and passion for being murdered. On the other hand, that’s one quick way to get to know your neighbors. People don’t do that anymore. ‘Hello, we’re Jaime and Brienne, and yes, the screams you might hear are sex screams---‘”

_“Jaime!”_

“What? I can’t think of a better ice-breaker, can you? People are friendlier to when they know you have sex. I mean, yeah, people have sex but most of us are quiet about it. Well, we won’t be. Then of course,” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her and turning so she was under him. Her eyes were dark, mutinous sapphires. She flushed as he smiled gently at her. He could be so _infuriating_ and just a fucking darling in a snap.

And she fucking loved him. Very much.

“There should be lots of sunlight because that’s where you belong,” he added.

She blushed again and blinked rapidly at him. You just never knew what to expect from Jaime Lannister. You could rely on him two hundred percent but was he was far, far from predictable.

“Am I forgiven?” He whispered, bopping his nose gently against hers. “Teasing you never gets old.”

“I—I don’t know,” she stammered.

His eyes lit up. “I’ll be more than happy to help you make sure.”

She was a sudden explosion of giggles and gasps as he raised the t-shirt. Her sounds of mirth softened into throaty moans as he palmed her cunt, still a sticky mess from their fucking. “Jaime,” she whispered, melting as his fingers parted her open and fucked her. _“Oh, Jaime.”_

Then his lips lowered to the sweet, soaked bounty between her legs. His name left her lips in sharp cries of need and lust, echoing throughout the house. But there were only for his ears, and his pleasure. As they should always be.  


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne test the walls and discover acoustics.

Brienne wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead as she and Jaime followed Jon Umber to the first apartment of the day. Jaime, holding her hand, pulled her behind him, shooting her another of his knee-weakening smiles before facing forward.

“Goldroad Avenue is a bit of travel from both your places of work,” Jon Umber was saying as they took the elevator to the unit.  He was still dressed in a suit, as well as a tie. His red hair was beginning to gleam with sweat. “It’s a twenty-minute drive to yours, Jaime, while for Brienne, you’ll have to take the bus to get to the subway, so that’s around twenty too, more or less. But it’s right next to the art district and is home to a variety of cafes and shops. It’s an exciting neighborhood.”

“That sounds nice,” Brienne said as the elevator stopped.

“Ah. We’re here.” Jon pressed a button and gestured that they step out first.

Jaime looked up and down the hallway. “Hey, this is nice. Real spacious and there are only a few apartment units.”

“Which I know you’ll like,” Jon said, leading them towards an apartment at the corner. Before putting the key in the lock, he suddenly turned to them, looking grave. “I have to tell you something.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“This isn’t really what you told me to look for but you’re a young couple. Just. . .keep an open mind.” He told them.

Brienne glanced at Jaime. “Of course.”

Jon looked relieved and opened the door. “Let’s go!”

It was a studio loft. The space was twice the size of Brienne’s apartment. The walls were done in a kind of a denim blue color with white accents.

“I know you wanted a three-bedroom place around this area. But this opened up and I thought to give it a try. The bathroom is over here, if you’ll follow me.” Jon said, going ahead of them. He grinned and opened the door.

The tiles floor tiles were in black-and-white, like in chess, and the walls were blood-red. Blue apartment, red bathroom. Brienne liked color but she found these a bit much in the small space. A paint job can fix these but this was still a studio.

“Oh, I haven’t shown you the best part,” Jon said, leading them back outside. He pulled aside the drapes and revealed a bay window with a street view. “Eh? What do you think?”

Jaime cleared his throat. “I see coffee shops but no pizza?”

“You’re really serious about that?”

“We don’t joke about pizza, Jon.”

Jon Umber laughed. “You guys are really funny.”

Brienne tapped her foot on the floor. “What material is this? It looks like wood but doesn’t sound like one?”

“They do, don’t they? They’re ceramic. Cheaper and works just the same, don’t you think?”

Brienne looked at her feet to hide exactly what she thought. Jaime squeezing her hand discreetly told her he didn’t like it either.

“Jon, you’ve been so patient with us and it’s nice that you thought to give us something different. Now, Brienne and I have been talking about it and we think the reason we haven’t found a place yet—aside from our, shall we say, very specific requirements, we haven’t had the opportunity to commune with the place.”

Brienne raised her head and looked at him curiously. Commune with the place?

“Commune with the place?” Jon echoed.

“Yeah. I read that for people looking for a place to live, it helps when they try bonding with it for a few minutes. I don’t know if you’re into auras and stuff but I think people leave a bit of themselves when they leave. So, you introduce yourself to the new place.”

She was about to call on his bullshit when he squeezed her hand again. She blushed, finally getting what he was at. Her nipples immediately stiffened, and moisture gathered in her cunt. Her gasp was soft—she barely heard it, but Jaime glanced at her with a knowing smirk before looking back at Jon.

“You know what, I’ve read something like that before. Some agents actually even lead such sessions.”

“Oh, you’re more than welcome to stay with us but you know, since we might be the ones who will be living here. . .”

Gods, this was a new level of outrageousness even for Jaime.

_She didn’t hate it._

First, her cheeks were a bright pink color, then strawberry, then apples. By the time Jon left the apartment, telling them to take longer than twenty minutes if they liked, she was the color of beets. She played with the strap of her bag, watching as the door closed behind their agent before turning to Jaime.

“Jaime,” she whispered, her eyes huge. “We both know we’re not getting this place!”

“I know but now we get to, ah, _commune_.”

She would rather not laugh at his exaggerated nonchalance but she lost that battle. Her smile was shy as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

Jaime’s kisses were as heavenly as they were lethal. They could qualify as a serious health hazard for that they made her do. She was trembling, both from desire and anxiety about Jon Umber suddenly walking in and catching them right in the act. A slant of Jaime’s tongue against her own erased the worry. When she threw her arms around him, all was right in the world.

He scooped her up by the hips, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. “Where are you taking me?” She managed to moan as the familiar ridge of his arousal prodded at her stomach through their clothes. His answer was another kiss, deeper, longer. Hungrier.

The cool surface of the wall drew a deep, throaty moan from her. Their lips remained fused, each determined to hold each other this way as they wrestled against the fabric restraining them from more intimate caresses. Her eyes lit up as his denim shirt opened and his amazing, golden chest came to view.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she whispered against his lips, blushing heavily as he loosened the tie around her shirtdress, slipped the buttons through the holes.

“That’s precisely why we should be doing this,” he whispered back as her dress slipped down to the floor. “We at least have to test the walls, Brienne.”

He kissed down her neck as he spoke, his hands cupping her tits and giving her tightening nipples a sudden, rough pull. She cried out, head falling back and honey spilling down her cunt. _Her panties were wet._

Her palms blindly groped for the wall behind her as he lowered his head to devour her nipples. Kissing the freckles on her tits, tugging nipples in his mouth, sucking so hard that she was drawn up on tiptoes from the spike of pleasure. She tugged at his hair, grunting his name as he tongued and sucked her nipples as some kind of punishment that had her begging for more and more.

She pulled him back up, her stare dazed before she saw the beautiful flash of emeralds. She _wrapped_  her mouth around his, giving him tongue and thrust and spar as kept him anchored under her with her bigger, stronger hands. As he kissed her back with the wildness of the beast that was the symbol of his family, he dragged his pants down, his boxers. She gasped as her panties fell next.

He grabbed her hands from his face, trapping her wrists in his grip and pulling her arms up, the firm press telling her he wanted them to remain there. His tongue was practically fucking her throat, her jaw coming close to unhinged at the violence of their kiss. The hairs on his chest scraped her sensitive nipples, the contact causing her to shiver and whimper, for a leg to climb up to his hip. She hooked her heel around the firm, high muscle to press him closer, cock rubbing against the dripping slit of her cunt.

Jaime lowered his hand between their bodies, easily finding her cunt. Brienne shrieked as he sank a finger in her.

“Jaime,” she grunted, squirming, rolling her hips, sweating from the sudden intensity. But he didn’t let up, biting and sucking at her neck instead as he fucked her cunt. She was so wet that the pitched squeaks of flesh being probed and fucked was heard all over the apartment. She was red all over, and getting more so, as he shoved a second finger in her next, curling them hard inside her.

_“Jaime!”_

_Jaime Jaime Jaime Jaime._ Her voice echoed around the apartment, each sound softer yet also that of despair. She didn’t come because his fingers suddenly left her. She almost wept them, but embraced him instead, whispering hotly in his ear that she loved him before circling the outer lobe with her tongue. He gasped and shuddered against her as he pinned her hard against the wall.

“Legs around my waist, Brienne.”

“Huh?”

He couldn’t---no! She was too heavy! “Jaime, wait—”

But her protest was swallowed by another furious kiss. And she was a weak, very weak human being because she kissed him back lovingly, knowing that all it would take from him was a kiss to get her to do anything. _Anything._ He lifted one leg first and she blushed, for she felt so _open._ Then the other.

“So strong,” she marveled. _So strong so strong so strong._

“Hold tight,” he practically gasped before shoving her hard against the wall and sinking his cock inside her cunt with the devastating surge of a battering ram.

 _“Jaime!” Jaime Jaime Jaime._  Her arms were tight around his shoulders, nails clutching at the taut flesh and muscle. There was nothing she could do but hold him and take his cock, suck it and trap it inside her greedy cunt.

 _“Fucking tight,”_ he grunted, his hips flexing mightily as he moved in and out of her. _Tight tight tight._ “Damn you, Brienne. Why are you still so tight?”

“Jaime, _please_ ,” she pleaded, burying her face in his shoulder. _Please please please._ This was where she belonged. In his arms. She felt most right like _this._ His cock big and stretching her. Fucking her. Always fucking her. She couldn’t imagine a life anymore without Jaime at her side, Jaime fucking her.

She shrieked, muffling the sound against his muscular shoulder. She shuddered violently against him, her cunt wringing his cock dry. Semen filled her cunt, spilled on his knees, the dripped to the floor. As she rode through the last of her release, he groaned loudly, fucking her with quick, hard thrusts, flooding her cunt at last until he collapsed against her.

He warned her that he couldn’t hold them up any longer. She thought to extricate herself from his arms. Instead, he held her tighter and carefully, lowered themselves to the floor. He sat down while he kept her on top of him. Tiredly, she dropped her head on his chest.

As she tried to understand how on earth he convinced her to fuck in some stranger’s apartment—an apartment they will never purchase, Jaime patted the wall behind him. She looked up and saw him looking like a very happy drunk.

“Thick walls,” he panted. “And the ceramic tiles aren’t bad either. Great acoustics too.”

She covered her face with her hands. “Oh, gods. I _am_ loud.”

“Both of us, honey.” He sounded very happy, the asshole. “But I meant how you could hear clearly in the apartment how wet your cunt was when I was fucking you. Should you and I have a Greatest Hits of our fucking sounds, it should definitely be there.”

****  
  
Brienne was putting her panties in her bag when Jon Umber returned, an expectant look on his face. She blushed, praying to the Seven he didn’t detect anything unusual. Jaime had laughed as she futilely tried to tame her sex-mussed pale hair and to remove the wild pink color of her face with splashes of water. He did promise she only looked fucked to him. She didn’t know whether to believe that. She was all glowy and even dewy.

“So, Jaime and Brienne,” Jon asked. “Care to make a change?”

Jaime put his arm around Brienne’s shoulders. “Afraid not, Jon. This is a nice place and a great neighborhood. Walls are pretty solid and thick too but this just isn’t really us.”

“That’s too bad. I thought to give you something different. But don’t worry. We have three more to see today.”

“Let’s hope one of them is the one,” Jaime said as they began to leave.

“By the way, how was the communing thing?” Jon asked as they headed for the elevator.

“We heard stuff,” Jaime replied and Brienne wished for the floor to swallow her up. He smirked at her red face. “Nothing we didn’t like but none we wanted to hear. You should hear when Brienne gets into it.”

“I’m going to kill you,” she hissed in his ear just before they entered the elevator.

Jaime smiled sweetly at her very bright eyes, swollen lips and the sexy splash of pink blotch on her neck. His gaze burned at the purple mark of his bite. “Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You made it to the end of the latest chapter! 
> 
> So. . .three more apartments. We kind of know what to expect, right?
> 
> Maybe. . .:-) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apartment Two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Trying to turn the negative into a positive, I thought to start a Friday Fab Fic on my Tumblr (ohcaptaintarthister). What happens is I'll be writing about the JB fanfics I love, so it's going to be a mix of the old and MAYBE the new. My goal is to encourage ORIGINAL, imaginative, brave and good writing. So, some of the fanfics I will be writing about may not be to everyone's taste. Maybe. I might surprise you, who knows?
> 
> I will only write about complete stories in English, however. I can read some Spanish and can get by enough with German but Google Translate isn't really the best because some things really do get lost in the translation. It was a promise to myself to master one of these at some point (my Spanish WAS sort-of good but when you're not using it, you'll forget) but since you can never predict how life turns out--oh well, I'll just come out and say it. I'm forced to learn a FOURTH foreign language. Boo-hoo. I don't seem to end up in places where I can use the other two for survival--except for English and the fourth one! Damn it!
> 
> Friday Fab Fic will devote a month to awesome JB fanfic classics. Then after that, I'll just post every third of the month about other fantastic fanfics in the ASOIAF/GoT fandom. Yep. I have read A LOT of great SanSan fanfics (I'm jealous of their A03 writers because they hardly miss so choosing will be hard! Check them out), JonSa, Catelyn/Ned and. . .Brienne/Tormund! I'd like to include a same-sex pairing at some point but in truth, I haven't read any. So, if you know of good ones, do tell me about it!
> 
> It would mean a lot if you'll check out my first Friday Fab Fic this week. If you love JB (or just everything about the books), then you'll write bold, ORIGINAL and fucking EXCELLENT fanfics! 
> 
> Ah, enough prattling! Here's the update. . .and the smut!

Brienne couldn’t be annoyed with Jaime with what they did. Mortified, yes. Embarrassed, absolutely. Regretful? Hells, no. Being with Jaime was a rollercoaster ride of wonder and surprise and she didn’t want to hop off, that was one of the things she was sure about.

They held hands as Jon led them down the street. Brienne looked around curiously. A Braavosi coffee shop promising exotic brews from Essosi jostled for space with a biggish secondhand bookstore, a cheese shop that proudly declared varieties from Highgarden written in chalk, a wine store that proudly featured spirits from the Dragonstone. That gave her a pause, remembering her best friend Renly. Further down the street and she spotted a boutique filled with vintage fashions.

The neighborhood was an eclectic mix of businesses and residentatial places. She admired a brick-and-concrete building and was pleased when they paused in front of it.

“What do you think so far?” Jon asked and she blushed. He had clearly brought them down the street so they could take in the scene.

“I like it,” she answered. She glanced at Jaime. “What do you think?”

“Yeah. It looks great.” Jaime nodded at the building behind him. “That where you’re taking us?”

“Yes. Let’s go in.”

The lobby had antique-style mailboxes that Brienne found cute. The apartment was six floors but the unit Jon found for them was in the third floor. No elevator in the building, Jon told them as they followed him. Brienne didn’t mind but its absence could be a bitch when she came home with groceries and books.

“That’s a good-sized hallway,” Jaime remarked when they reached the third floor. “Nice color on the walls too.” They were a dark green color with light brown accents.

“There are only five units per floor,” Jon told them as he unlocked the door. “Alright, as you requested. Corner unit. That’s not the only thing I’m ticking off your checklist. Ah. Here we go.”

Jaime had Brienne precede him and she smiled upon seeing the place.

The space was just a little bigger than her apartment but there were lots of windows, allowing much light to enter. It made the room look much bigger. She loved the soft cream color of the walls and was pleased to see a large kitchen. The area that she supposed was going to be their living room, should they get the place, was going to be cramped but that was something they could live with.

“The countertops are brand-new,” Jon said, patting the smooth, concrete surface. “Everything in the kitchen actually is,” he said, gesturing at the fridge and the sink. Brienne liked the brown and white backsplash. She noticed the shelves and cabinets had fresh paint too. “We’re not near the subway but just a block away from a bus that goes right outside of King’s Landing University. As for Jaime, it’s twenty minutes to your work. And yes, there is a good pizza place down the street.”

“Yeah, this is good. Everything is,” Jaime assured him. Then he started tapping his foot on the floor. It groaned under him and he frowned. Brienne caught the glimmer of mischief in his eyes, however and knew he was just exaggerating.

“You did say three bedrooms and two bathrooms. What we have are two bedrooms and a bathroom. But it has jacuzzi. The price is just a hundred dragons under your price range.” Jon continued.

“It’s a good location,” Brienne managed to say as Jaime put his arm around her waist. She hoped Jon would think her rising blush was from the heat and not from anticipation of having Jaime again. Gods, she had become a nympho since meeting him. She trembled as he kissed her soundly on the neck, making Jon smile at them. “I-I like it so far but—but two bedrooms?”

Jon spread his hands. “Are the three bedrooms really a non-negotiable?”

“Well,” Jaime drawled, pulling away from Brienne but still holding her hand. She bit her lip to quiet her sharp breathing. “We’ll need to commune with the place first to know if we’re okay.”

“Oh. Of course!” Jon said. “But let me show you the bedrooms first. Maybe it will help you lean towards. . .a negotiation, perhaps?”

Brienne smiled. “Why not?”

This time, she pulled Jaime behind her as they followed Jon.  Their footsteps were heavy, lumbering sounds under the creaking hardwood floors. She glanced at Jaime, who cocked his eyebrow in understanding before entering the room after Jon.

Their agent’s voice was a dull drone as she watched Jaime. He listened attentively to Jon pointing out the features of a bedroom that was a disappointment compared to the rest of the unit. There was only one window and small. The room was narrow too. There was just enough space for the king-sized bed and then one of them will always have to roll over it to get to the door. She admired Jaime for keeping a poker face but his hand squeezing indicated he shared her sentiments.

The next bedroom was no better. It was much smaller than the first and would have more use a walk-in closet. Since they would be buying the apartment, they could expand by knocking down the wall in between. They (well, Jaime) could afford it but that would mean derailing their plans to start living together. Not to mention that neither of them would be able to oversee it properly.

Overall, the apartment was a disappointment despite her still liking it, generally. The space was just not for them. Jaime refused to feel so. When he told Jon about needing to commune with the place again, Brienne had to make some excuse to go to the bathroom where she could laugh quietly. She cupped her palms over her mouth as her body shook. Calming down, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Jaime stood in the middle of the apartment, hands in his pockets. His green eyes were like amber in the sunlight. “So, the apartment still eludes us.”

“You’ll have to pretend a bit more to convince me how disappointed you are,” she said, slipping her arms around his waist. It felt good doing this for a change. Usually, it was Jaime grabbing and pawing at her, making the first move. She got to touch him in bed but being able to hold him like this, re-discovering the hard line of his waist, feeling the sharp angles of his hipbones against her was rare. She pressed her nose against his cheek, his hair, blushing as she unabashedly rubbed herself against his body, his thick, golden hair.

“Difficult,” he said, hugging her tightly. “You’re with me.”

“Is that right,” she murmured, pretending to kiss him then just stopping short.

He smirked. “Allow me to convince you.”

And then he was pulling her behind him, steering her toward the kitchen and catching her under the hips to put her right on top of the brand-new counter. She gasped, taking hold of his head and her lips parting wide so he took hold of her upper lip first between his teeth, then the lower, before completely mashing his mouth against hers. She kissed him back, wishing she wasn’t breathing so loudly and so fast, hating how she would never be as cool or even close to smooth like him.

“Counters are holding up,” he whispered between kisses and licks. He pushed her skirt high on her thighs, scooped her up under the hips to take her closer to the edge. She wailed softly as his cold belt buckled pressed against her warm cunt. “And you’re no feather, Tarth.”

She laughed and he grinned at her. Most girls would think they were called fat if their boyfriends said that. For Jaime, it was affection. He liked that her shoulders were broader, that her hands were bigger, and they had the same shoe size. She would always wish they had been together longer, had met earlier.

She moaned and continued touching his hair, his nape, kissing him on the forehead and everywhere she could reach as he unbuttoned her dress. She lowered her arms for the sleeves to slip through. The soft chambray of his shirt was a soft tease against her nipples still swollen from his kisses. He wrapped a hand around her nape and pulled her down to take her mouth again. Her skirt was swept aside then his hand was on her cunt, petting the rough, damp curls, a finger nudging the moist folds open. Her groan warmed his tongue.

“This—this is nice,” she gasped as he took her ankles and lifted them, positioning them flat by her hips.

“I would say so. I’d love to come home to find you like this,” he said, lowering his head toward her cunt. "Please? Legs open and you so fucking wet?"

“The apart— _oh!_ ” She squeezed her eyes shut as rough, furious plumes of air left her mouth. Her fingers tried to grasp something but the fucking counters were granite and smooth. Jaime’s tongue fucked her in quick motions. “The—the—apart— _Jaime!_ Apartment!”  

She fell back on the counter and her eyes flew open. Too late did she realize she hadn’t gauged its width. She panicked but Jaime got hold of her, eased her down. Her shoulders fell on the cool surface, her head dangling from the edge. There was little she could do except play with her tits and pinch her nipples as Jaime continued feasting on her, his slurps loud and laced with animal-like growls. Her legs thrashed, her hips turned and he had to flatten his hands on them to keep her pinned down, open and helpless from his tongue. He licked her side to side, in and out, took her clit between his lips and sucked and tugged briefly.

_“Jaime!”_

She was on the verge when he suddenly grabbed her, catching her in his arms and pouring her secret flavor in her mouth with a kiss that was so carnal and dirty and sexy. He rocked his cock against her, the rough surface of his jeans reminding her she was naked as her nameday while he remained fully dressed.

“I fucking love kitchen counters,” Jaime whispered as he sucked her lower lip again before turning her around. Brienne gasped, her palms skidding across the counter still warm from her body. She blushed upon encountering a telling slickness there. Behind her, Jaime unzipped his pants and grabbed her by the hips.

“Remember?” He groaned against her, bending her forward. The edge of the counter dug in her ribs but the cooling surface was a sweet kiss on her tight nipples. Her face turned red because there was no way she was going to forget their first time. She widened the stance of her legs and he plunged right in.

“Still as fucking tight as that night,” he gasped, pumping furiously in her. She thrust back, alternately loosening and squeezing around him as his cock thrust in heady, rough motions. The repeated slaps of flesh, squelches and cries were oddly quiet in the apartment. From behind, he squeezed her breast and she grunted loudly.

They came at the same time, Brienne gasping and Jaime shouting before burying his face against her sweaty, flushed shoulder. Her upper body rested heavily on the counter as her legs struggled to keep her upright. She was panting, as was Jaime.

His cock was still inside her, half-erect and ready to fuck again at the just the right touch when a clear rapping sound came from under them. It played for four times.

“What was that?” Brienne asked, looking at their feet.

“It means this place is a definite no,” Jaime answered. He kissed her on the shoulder.

Brienne smacked her palms to her face. “ _Oh_ , _seven bloody hells!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:-)
> 
> I love it when Jaime kisses Brienne on the shoulder. Personally, it's an underrated kiss. I think it's sexy, sweet and intimate. There's a lot of JB shoulder-kissing in my stuff, I just noticed. As for the oral, well, OF COURSE. Jaime's obsession with blond muffs in the books has got to suggest he likes doing it. In my fanfics, he does.
> 
> Jaime and Brienne first met in Then Came You, Part 1 of The Lannisters Are Coming. It's now set to private so now, you'll have to log in if you want to read it. They have sex against a kitchen counter.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apartment 3!
> 
> And Jaime and Brienne meet some neighbors. Sort of.

The bright tomato color on Brienne’s face and neck refused to abate minutes after a mysterious downstairs neighbor had rapped on the ceiling. She buttoned up her shirtdress, tied her belt too tightly that she had to loosen and do it again. Through it all, Jaime remained calm, getting dressed quietly as if nothing embarrassing had happened at all.

“We shouldn’t be doing this!” She hissed at Jaime as she turned to face him. Her fingers ran through her hair, sticking out in all directions like hay. Her blue eyes were big with indignation. “I mean—Jaime, this is someone else’s apartment!”

“Alright, honey, calm down.” Jaime took her by the waist. She stiffened and narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pursed tight as he kissed her. Setting her back a little, he shook his head and tucked the short wisps of her hair behind her ears. “Are you worried about someone complaining?”

“I’m worried that Jon will find out what we’re doing.”

“No. No, he won’t.”

She glared at him. “Look, Jaime, this has gone on long enough. It’s –it’s—I know you always find a fun way of doing things---” he grinned and she glowered at him. His smile dropped. “But maybe this time we should just hunt for an apartment and not. . .commune.”

She would never say no to fucking Jaime. She simply wasn’t built to stop him because her hormones overruled her, kicking out whatever sense and rationality remained swiftly. Being held just like this was messing with her head. She wanted to hike up her skirt and rub her cunt against him. Wanted to spread her legs and keep his cock inside her until the next century. Gods, she’d die if he found out just insane she felt.

“I get you, honey. I really do. While I do think we found out early that we can’t have any screaming, rock-star sex thanks to our downstairs neighbor, I would hate for us to do anything you don’t want to do.” He kissed her again. “After all, there’s no fun fucking the person you love when she’s not into it.”

She frowned when he stopped kissing her and was annoyed by the time his arms fell from her body. Suddenly feeling cold, she asked, “You’re not mad, are you?”

He looked shocked. “Why the fuck would I be mad? I live to fuck you, Brienne, but I’m not some asshole who’ll bear a grudge just because you’d like us to be a bit more. . .proper. I get where you’re coming from. I really do.”

“Oh. Sorry. I’m not. . .I’m just crazy.”

“You’re fucking not.”

“I am having fun,” she clarified, going to him. “It’s just that. . .maybe there’s a way we can, um, commune, without drawing attention?”

“Well, I don’t know. We’re pretty loud.”

She blushed and Jaime quickly added, “I’ve never not enjoyed that about us, Brienne.”

Six months with this man and she was still discovering this untapped, sensual streak in her that was still overwhelming. Every time she fucked Jaime, her fantasies doubled, tripled. Whetted her curiosity. Fed her desire. If she were with another man, she would never agree to doing with him anything that they had done in the last couple of hours. Jaime Lannister screwed with her brain but sharpened it too. She couldn’t describe it but that’s how it felt.

“I have to admit,” she muttered, looking at her feet and discovering she was shoeless. “I’m having fun. Not about being overheard, however.”

“The floors and ceilings are probably not thick enough. I fear if I fuck you just a little hard we’ll crash on someone’s bedroom.”

Something about Jaime’s earnest tone made her laugh. She went and threw her arms around him. Hugging him, she whispered in his ear, “I just don’ want to get caught.’

“We won’t. On my honor, honey.” He embraced her to him.

“I do have to admit it is an effective method of gauging the, um, ups and downs of a space.” They put their arms around each other as they walked. Jaime suddenly got down on one knee and he offered to put sandal on her, then the other. She bit her lip, flushing as she held out of her foot.

He was still kneeling in front of her when Jon entered the room. Upon seeing them, he grinned. “Oh. Is that a proposal?”

Brienne blushed and Jaime got to his feet. “Not at all, Jon. We’ve decided not to get the place. It’s just not for us.”

“The bedrooms are very small,” Brienne added. “And we remember requesting that one of the rooms should have an en suite bathroom.”

“Oh, of course you did. Don’t worry. It’s all in here.” Jon tapped his temple and grinned at her. “I knew you weren’t going to like this place but I thought you’ll like the neighborhood.”

“We do.” Brienne detected the impatience in Jaime’s voice. “But come on, Jon. Look,” he put his arm around the smaller, beefier man. “We know you’re doing your best but Brienne and I would really like to live together as soon as possible. But not in a place that doesn’t fulfill all our requirements.” He smiled at her over the man’s head. “She deserves only the best. Well, the best she’ll let me give her. I’d build her castles but she won’t let me.”

“Don’t believe him,” Brienne told Jon as he frowned before looking at Jaime.

“You don’t mean to say. . .” Jon shook his head and stared at Brienne then at Jaime again. “You’re one of those Lannisters?”

 

******  
Upon finding out that Jaime was “one of those Lannisters,” Jon Umber got more solicitious. He excused himself from the couple and made several calls. They couldn’t hear what he was saying but his excited gestures and repeated glances at them said more than enough. Jaime looked annoyed so Brienne kissed him on the cheek.

“All we have to do is remind him of just how much we can only afford. Seven hells, Jaime, he should be happy we have seven hundred fifty thousand dragons together.”

“I won’t be going over the price, either,” Jaime muttered, putting his arm around her waist. She blushed and kept kissing him and whispering reassurance in his ear. His stony expression softened although the tensed line at the side of his neck remained.

Her ears turned a vivid red as she cupped a hand by her cheek and whispered, “You can fuck me however you want in the next apartment we see.”

Jaime smiled at her as if she had just handed him the moon and the stars. She looked away, her face the color of beets. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as Jon Umber returned to them.

“I just have the place for you and it’s just three blocks away!”

******  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Jon, Jaime and Brienne sprinted towards each other across the hardwood floors. Jaime grabbed her head and slammed his mouth onto hers, his tongue quick to sink in her mouth. She attacked his shirt, unsnapped his belt, knowing they were insane but too mad for her boyfriend to care about their agent walking in on them.

“What do you think?’” She gasped between kisses as she yanked his shirt over his head. Her eyes darted to the wall behind him. Without waiting for his answer, she yanked him by the wrist then practically threw him against the wall. Jaime yelped but she was quick to swallow the sound, making him grown and cup her ass through her dress instead. She slammed her palms on both sides of his head.

“Fucking solid,” he breathed, sending his lips down her neck, his hands unbuttoning her dress halfway before he suddenly shoved her to the floor. She fell with a soft thud, unaware of how wanton she looked with the wild lust in her eyes, her tits peeking from the opened section of the dress, skirt flipped up and revealing her cunt. She held out her arms to him, a soft plea leaving her swollen lips.

“I—I like the—the—wood—” she moaned as he devoured her nipples. Her eyes shut momentarily, fingers dragging at his soft hair then she opened them, struggling to focus at the exposed wooden beams and trying to find the words that would express how much she liked them. “The—the industrial---it still feels---oh!” She arched sharply against him as he pinched her nipple. She kissed him hungrily on the mouth, whimpering as he pinched and pulled her nipples roughly. Their hips slammed and thrust against each other, his denim crotch rocking against her dripping cunt. The secret musk of her cunt rose between them and she blushed, all while kissing him like a nympho possessed.

“Me too,” he gasped, biting her lip, undoing his belt. He swallowed her cry as he pushed two fingers immediately inside her. A loud squelch of flesh stretched and fucked filled the apartment. “Did you see the kitchen?”

“You can---you can see it from another planet!” She groaned, spreading her legs. She rested her weight on her elbows, daring to look at him in the eyes as she fucked him right back.

“Love the marble counters too,” he added, returning to his lips on her nipple while pushing a third finger in her cunt. She grunted his name and his lips brushed her neck. He glanced down at his fingers feverishly fucking her. “Seven hells, Brienne, you’ve never been this wet before.”

She wouldn’t dare look—it was embarrassing but the wet squeaks coming from his fingers stretching her cunt was enough proof. Her thighs were _wet._ From her lips came a hot whisper of his name, begging him for a kiss and he obliged. It was gentle, almost sweet, its contrast between the hard thrusts of his fingers making her head spin. Her legs curled up as desire escalated, almost knocking the breath out of her. She clutched at his shoulders, her eyes dark sapphires as they stared in his eyes.

_“Jaime, fuck me.”_

“Finally!” He sighed, pulling her on top of him. They chuckled together, kissing again, breaking apart as she fumbled for his zipper and he continued marveling at the apartment. The beautifully stained hardwood floors. The huge, square space interrupted only by the walls leading to the bedrooms. And it was closer to their respective places of employment.

“Three bedrooms,” she agreed as Jaime lifted his hips so she could pull his pants down. She turned pink seeing how his cock sprang out, a beautiful, long, thick pillar pointing straight up.

“One en suite bath,” he added, rubbing his cock and falling back to the floor with a grunt. “Get on, Brienne. Damn it. I’m not gonna last long. _Fuck._ I can’t come yet. I want to fuck you. ” He sounded like he was in agony, begging to the gods for mercy.

“But,” she panted, throwing one leg over his hips. “Don’t you think the sink can use some redoing? It looks outdated. The counters? And—and the bathroom tiles?”

A rough, long moan drifted from her lips as she started pumping down on Jaime. Her skirt kept getting between them until she shouted in frustration and he cried out for her to take it off. She undid the last of the buttons with shaking fingers, a task made even harder because Jaime kept touching her tits, cupping them, catching a nipple and using it to pull her down, the burn from this touch making her moan again and a sticky river to pour down from her cunt. Finally, the dress opened and her hips rocked against him again. Spit-laced pants rained on each other’s lips, tongue, as she widened her legs some more to finally get his entire cock inside her.

 _“Jaime,”_ she whined, stunned once again by the feel of him so huge and full inside her. She felt like being split in two but in the most wonderful way. Sweat poured between her tits.

“Though you like,” he gasped, hands seizing her by the waist and making her move. She bounced awkwardly on top of him as she thrust. “Wood.”

“Huh?”

“Counters,” he managed to explain.

“Can’t,” she grunted, flattening her hands on his chest to steady herself lest she fall off him. Damn it, she couldn’t string one sentence together! “Can’t—marble—stronger. But the sinks.”

She sighed, surrendering to the sweet siren call of orgasm. Glazed sapphire and emerald eyes drowned in each other as they raced to the edge. Jaime thrust harder and faster up into her. She tightened her cunt around him, squeezing him until he gasped she was going to rip his cock off.

“Don’t stop,” he begged. _“Fuck, Brienne, don’t fucking stop.”_

“I love you,” she groaned just before she felt herself take a giant leap off the edge and fly.

It was Jaime who shouted this time, roaring in her ear, his nails digging in the taut flesh of her buttocks as he shot up thick and fast in her. She remained still, panting loudly as her cunt tightened for the last time around him before letting go. “Jaime, I love you,” she whispered, falling limply on him. His lips covered her damp forehead with kisses as he gently brought her down to his side. She closed her eyes, cuddling up against him like a large, very satisfied cat. A blush covered her down to her toes when she curled her legs together and felt his semen and her honey wet on her thighs.

Jaime wrapped his arms around her, putting her head on his shoulder. “I love you back.”

She was getting sleepy but knew she shouldn’t get too comfortable. Jaime’s kisses fired her up but his arms were like the best sleeping drug. She took a deep whiff of the sweat from his chest, the musk of fucking that coated his skin. Though lying down and her legs were weakened, she felt them turn extra mushy at the scent of him fresh from fucking.

“Are the tiles and the kitchen things a big deal?” He asked, his palm tracing lazy circles on her back, his other hand firm and possessive on her hip.

“They just look so outdated. And the bathroom tiles. . .but if you’re alright with them, I can be too.” She said, playing with his chest hairs and lightly scratching at his nipple. He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead again.

“I agree about the bathroom tiles. And this is five thousand dragons over our price range. That and on top of repairs. . .” He said.

“We don’t have to do them right away,” she told him. “I can live with them.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like the tiles either. Perhaps I don’t dislike them as much but I don’t want us buying a place where we’ll be living for a long time and then having to do these major repairs. I mean, what's the point of having all this money when we can't get a place where we're comfortable right away? This will be the last big purchase we’ll be making for a long time. We’ll never starve but it doesn’t mean we can just throw away money.”

She pushed herself up, putting a fist under her chin. “On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like this apartment as it is?”

Before Jaime can answer, a woman’s scream and a thud came from upstairs. They looked up as the ceiling shook following the unmistakable, repeated thumps of bodies vigorously fucking. Dust fell on them and Brienne sneezed loudly.

“Yeah,” Jaime said, shaking his head at the ceiling as the activity continued, followed by voices detailing very graphic details of how they wanted to be fucked. Brienne giggled and buried her face against his armpit, embarrassed for the couple. “That’s not happening.”

As they listened, they heard more footsteps from upstairs, presumably from the next apartment. Sure enough, someone knocked on the door. They laughed upon hearing a neighbor complaining that the couple was loud.

“Oh, gods,” Brienne gasped through her giggles. “Jaime, we can’t live here!”

“Absolutely not. Although, just for kicks, I think we can give them a run for their money.” He winked at her. “Think we can out-fuck them, Brienne?”

“Now that,” she declared, “is _not_ happening.”

They listened to the neighbor leave, a door close.

Then there it was again.

Jaime sighed loudly as more dust fell. “With the way we fuck, we’ll wreck the entire building.”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments!

When Jon returned for them, Jaime pulled him aside for a serious talk. Brienne didn’t join the men, not because she couldn’t but between her and Jaime, he was more authoritative and had the name that might spell doom for Jon’s commission and the entire Silver Hearth Real Estate.

They knew finding the ideal apartment would take a while but their search had been going on for months. Deciding to live together would always be a huge step for any couple and the fact they made the decision after less than a year of being together made it all the more significant.

Being with Jaime Lannister broke a lot of dating and relationship rules. They slept together first and he introduced her to his family less than twenty-four hours later. It took them weeks to have their first date, sidelined as they often were by the awesome sex that got better _each_ time. It was a fucking miracle she wasn’t knocked up yet, but they did use two kinds of birth control before she switched to an IUD.

Maybe the most undeniable evidence of how different their relationship was from others was when Jaime declared his feelings for her the morning after they first slept together. If they had alcohol, she would think him drunk. But they didn’t and he spoke with that beautiful smile. He would also remind her of it whenever he could. An admission like that so early in any relationship could mess with your mind. It was hard for her to realize when she fell in love with him—maybe she had loved him at the same time too. She never slept with a guy on a first date. Jaime had been special from the start and her heart must have known early on, and patiently waited for her mind to catch up.

Romantic relationships were rare for her, and intimate, caring ones even fewer. Her breath still hitched when even just the backs of their hands would touch. She tingled _all over_ even when just in the same room with him and not touching.

Half the time she had no idea what to do about the kind of relationship they had. Here, Jaime never lost patience, which made her love him more. And for the other half, she just followed her heart—flipping not just for his beautiful, emerald eyes, playful, dimpled smile, but for the principles he lived by. There was something about him that reminded her of knights from legend—he lived by the honor code. Passionately so.

She stood by the window of the apartment, watching the two men converse as reflected in the glass. Jon’s back was to her. He was shorter, so she could see Jaime clearly. A soft pink blush warmed her face as she recognized the expression on his face. He looked like that when getting a business call and wasn’t too pleased about how the things he had entrusted to somebody didn’t turn out as expected. Because Jaime believed in honor, he expected people to do the same. He was stubborn about that.

But in this instance, they were talking about time and money. He hated to waste anything. It amused her to no end that sometimes, he would risk eating three-day old delivery food because of this. She sided with him regarding the issue of their real estate agent, however. He wasn’t the only one frustrated with the apartments Jon Umber had been showing them.

They wanted to live in a mid-century building. King’s Landing had an abundance of these, and their historical and architectures societies ensured that these national-monuments-to-be were preserved and updated without compromising their vintage features. Next was the apartment be at most twenty minutes away from their places of employment. They were also serious about being close to a pizza place, for the occasional nights when both were too tired to cook and needed something warm, drowned in cheese and fresh. Hunger made them cranky and short-tempered. A thirty-minute delivery would feel like forever.

They wanted a place with a large kitchen and three bedrooms. They didn’t do a lot of entertaining but if they did, the kitchen was the perfect place. Jaime more than her enjoyed cooking although she wasn’t bad at it herself. One of their favorite things to do on weekends (aside from fucking) was to hit the local markets, stock up on fresh ingredients and cook them. She loved cooking with Jaime, blushing hotly when he would press a kiss on her neck and declare garlic smelled so sexy on her. Their tall, broad forms just absolutely called for a lot of room to move around in. His current penthouse was perfect but it wasn’t _them._ It was just Jaime.

So, when they listed down what they wanted, the final requirements where the ideal distance from their work, and mid-century building that came with updated and modern touches. She wanted a provision for laundry too, which amused Jaime because there was always dry cleaning. She told him that he didn’t like wasting food, and she didn’t like having to spend money for a service she was capable of doing—for free.

When Jaime proposed that they look for an apartment with three bedrooms, she told him it was a little excessive. One would suit them, even two, should they have the occasional guest. That was when he told her they could use the extra third room as a shared study, or a library for her gazillion books. She loved him more when he said that. With Jaime, she was learning everyday how it was to be loved by someone who was really happy to have her in his life. She hoped her actions showed that too.

It was really happening. She and Jaime would have their names on a lease. She was signing a contract with someone she had only known for six months. No, _loved_ for six months. What she would give to have known and loved him longer.

Brienne turned back to the men as their conversation finished. Jaime shook Jon’s hand, who then turned to Brienne. He went to her, an odd, apologetic look on his face.

“It was nice doing business with you, Brienne,” he said, shaking her hand. “You’ve been very kind.”

“Uh, thank you too,” she stammered, a little confused.

They walked out of the apartment and went on their separate ways once outside of the building. She looked at Jaime curiously as he wished Jon luck. Jon nodded and managed to smile. Before leaving, he wished them a happy weekend.

As he disappeared down the street, Brienne looked at Jaime quizzically. “Where’s he going? What happened?”

Jaime took a deep breath. “I had to let him go.”

“What?”

“He wasn’t doing his job and wasting our time,” he pointed out. “I told him I won’t give him a bad reference but emphasized that he should really listen to his clients next time.”

He was right. She had kept it herself, thinking maybe she and Jaime were too strict with their requirements. Still stunned from this sudden development, she asked,  “He doesn’t seem very upset?”

“Well, he apologized. I told him there was no need. I only requested he do better with other clients next time.”

“I can’t believe it went so. . .civilly,” Brienne took him by the arm and led him down the other side of the street. “I mean, he’s passionate about the job.”

“Obviously but unfocused.”

She suddenly paused, giving him a brief tug so he would face her. When he did, her fingers fluttered toward his cheek. “You were right firing him. And you did it in a way that you seemed to have parted on good terms. I think you did a good job.”

“Thanks, Brienne. As for firing people, it takes practice.” They started walking again, her hand tucked between his arm and his side. “You’re shitting on someone’s day. Whether he’s a good or bad employee, you’re still gonna be the asshole that fired the guy. You have to find a way so that at least you part on civil terms.” He grinned when she kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m shocked but glad you did it. And you did it so well,” she said sincerely.

“I can’t really hate the guy, honey. Am I upset we still don’t have an apartment? Hells, yeah. But I got to fuck you so I’m not as upset as I should be.”

“Hush.” She blushed upon seeing a man walking past give them a look of amusement. “Jaime, not so loud.”

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist. She felt on fire as his hands boldly roamed her body. His lips on her ear, he whispered, “One of these days, I’m gonna shout to the world that you have the tightest, wettest cunt in Westeros and I’m the luckiest bastard because only I get to fuck you.”

“Jaime!” She exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders. She didn’t know whether to laugh or curl up in an embarrassed heap. “Don’t you dare!”

He pulled back a little, chuckling at the vivid redness of her face and the brightness of her blue eyes. Her breath was sharp, quick puffs. Still whispering, he added, “You know why else I’m this cheerful? You’re not wearing panties. And you’re in a skirt.” He glanced down at her legs appreciatively before showing her the smoldering heat in his emerald eyes. “Two of my favorite things.”

“You’re just. . .fuck, there’s no hope with you, is there?” She remarked, cupping his face in her hands. Her eyes softened upon gazing in his. “So incorrigible.”

“You won’t love me if I’m just a teeny bit different.”

“No.” She agreed. “You won’t be you.”

“I confess it’s very hard for me to not pull you behind an alley and fuck you.” As he spoke, he slyly pressed himself against her. He laughed upon seeing her eyes widen as she felt his erection.

“We just. . .we just. . .” she sputtered, turning all shades of red and pink in seconds. Blinking at him rapidly, she muttered, “Jaime. We just. . . _fucked._ We’re in the middle of the street!”

“I know that. My cock knows that. But you’re not wearing panties and flashing your amazing legs.”

She looked up and down the street again. This time people just passed them. “Again, people will overhear.”

“I love you too, you know.”

She turned back to him, her cheeks now just a sweet shade of pink.

“So, you’re not mad at me for firing Jon Umber?” He asked, taking her hand and steering her down the rest of the street. Her legs, shaking from his admission, felt like limp spaghetti.

“No. You did the right thing.” She kissed him on the shoulder. Spotting a café ahead, she added, “Come on. We deserve one hell of a meal. My treat.”

“Uh-oh. Does that mean you’ll expect me to put out? I’d be perfectly fine doing it in the alley for dessert.” He asked hopefully.

“Shush.”

They went inside The Black Café. Brienne blushed as Jaime asked for a seat in the back, telling the hostess that they have been out in the sun all day. Though crowded, the request was not impossible, especially not after Jaime turned on the charm and his dimples. Brienne’s laugh was cut short upon catching the look of open longing and lust on the hostess’ face, followed by a side-eye at her. She glared at the woman. Jaime saw the side-eye too and immediately dropped his friendly attitude.

“You won’t be our server, are you?” He asked.

“Oh, I can be, sir, should you wish,” the woman thrust her breasts toward them and tapped her nameplate with a manicured, red fingernail. “I’m Marei.”

“No, Marei. We don’t. You’re just fine where you are.” He said before taking Brienne’s hand in a way that was meant to convey she was important and he wouldn’t forgive any offense directed at her.. The smile froze on Marei’s face as she realized he saw what she’d done.

Brienne hated seeing the tensed set of his shoulders but the hostess brought it upon herself. Jaime was drop-dead gorgeous and very desirable. Women went crazy about him. She could understand that. But it didn’t give them any right to be rude. Much as she would like to feel sorry for Marei, who was following them now with her head bowed, she just couldn’t. There was no excuse for rudeness.

She knew what she looked like. What she and Jaime looked like together. The world was cruel, and it hurt. It was a truth she had long accepted, but it would always hurt to be confronted with it.

Marei tried to get the chair for Brienne but Jaime curtly told her to he would do it himself. Realizing that one more misstep would make him call for the manager, she murmured that a server would see to them shortly. She scurried away without an apology.

The annoyance remained on Jaime’s face so she took his hand and kissed it. It worked. Distracted, the sharpness in his gaze vanished quickly as he looked at her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” she assured him, shifting closer. She blushed as her knee bumped his. “You?”

He smiled. “Fucking great, honey.” Their hands still joined, he lowered them toward her lap.

“Yeah?”

“I promise.”

 

******  
When they left the café, Jaime had a big, besotted smile on his face, his eyes twinkling at Brienne, who had a deer in the headlights expression and a deep, crimson flush that went all the way down to her neck. Lunch was delicious, despite the poor attitude of the hostess, and also quite scandalous. Jaime assured her no one noticed his hand between her thighs. She sputtered that she hoped that was true because she fucking _knew._ There was no forgetting what his fingers had _done_.

But as it often went, it was fucking difficult to be sore at Jaime because she felt like a happy drunk after two orgasms. It seemed his sole mission was to make her come over and over again, and watch. And he _loved_ to watch. Just last week, he tried to convince her to let him take photos of her in the shower and she had laughed and laughed, declaring that never in a million years will she pose nude for him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and promised he would never stop trying.

It was a beautiful, sunny day of spring. After a winter that went a couple of weeks too long, everyone was hungry for the warmth of the sun on bare skin. Brienne lovingly traced her fingers up and down the veins on Jaime’s wrist, up his arm, exposed under the sleeve of his shirt. A soft sound, between a purr and a groan issued from him and she marveled at his response. It was so new to her, still, that he was so pleasured from a little touch.

They went for a stroll, stopping to look at displays from shop windows and ducking in interesting stores. From a flower stand, they bought sunny marigolds and delicate, happy-looking daisies, which Brienne hugged to her side as they continued down the next block. They spied a gourmet cheese shop, exchanging knowing looks before going inside. They loved cheese. Jaime preferred the harder variety while she liked the soft ones with sharp, daring flavors. A while later, they left the shop with a big paper bag laden with favorites and new, intriguing varieties they just had to try.

“Wouldn’t it be great if we lived in this neighborhood?” Brienne commented, looking around. She loved that the apartment buildings were not impersonal skyscrapers, as well as the abundance of quaint shops and stores selling everything from the traditional to the offbeat. The cafes, bars and restaurants offered a wide variety of choices too. Best of all, the air was redolent with spices. This was undeniably in the city but there were still kids running around with skateboards in their arms.

“Absolutely. It’s fantastic,” Jaime agreed. He nodded ahead at a group of old people, both men and women, crossing the street. Some of them were in walkers, some with canes. A traffic cop was leading them on the pedestrian lane, holding up a sign. “You won’t see that where I live. Everything is so fast there.”

She hadn’t seen it in her street either. Everything about this street drew the eye, from the shops, to the children, the buildings, the flowers and trees, and now even the people crossing the street. There was something homey about the area, she realized. A melting pot of different cultures that equaled to home.

“Speaking of where we will be living, what happens now?” She asked. “Are we getting a new agent next week?”

“You want to see if we have better luck looking by ourselves?” He suggested.

“Why not? But,” she said, wagging her finger at him. “No fucking or communing in strangers’ apartments, Jaime. I still think Jon knows what we’ve been doing.”

“He’s passionate about his job but he’s not very smart, hon. Trust me. Besides, if he does know, so what? We’re not the first to do something like it.”

She laughed. “Still.”

“I really can’t convince you to move in at the penthouse?” He asked.

They had talked about this many times. It made practical sense. It was huge and there was more than enough room for her and her books and other things. Half of Jaime’s closet there was now hers, not to mention some of the personal items she kept in his bathroom, drawers. She went there because of Jaime but as she had pointed out, the only evidence of him was his scent on the pillows and sheets. The furniture was clearly expensive, the design of the place the result of careful and thorough planning. But they did not reflect Jaime at all. His penthouse felt a showcase—a museum. Impersonal and cold.

Jaime had admitted that he just approved of the pieces but did not pick them. His place was definitely a bachelor pad. Yet, until Brienne, he never brought any women there. She thought it sweet but except for his bed, the rest of the penthouse was not Jaime, nor will ever reflect what they’ve become.

“You do have a working bed,” she remarked.

She could easily get a new bed but he had taken advantage (of course) of the situation by reminding her that they would be moving soon so it was a waste of money to replace it. So, she was only going to her studio to change and pick up clothes and books, sort the bills and pay.

She looked at Jaime, waiting for him to answer. But something had clearly caught his eye. Curious, she looked behind her and noticed a group of movers taking a bed out of an apartment building.

 “Look at that,” Jaime gestured at the building. There was strange awed note to his voice, as if he was witnessing an impossible, breathtaking phenomenon. “It’s mid-century. Possibly even older. Blue on blonde.” He glanced at her with a smile. “Sounds like someone I love.”

She blushed and stared up at it. Compared to other buildings in the street, this was also significantly lower, which she liked. She and Jaime were not really big on views. What mattered was they could see outside, have lots of light. “It seems to be only four floors too.”

“Excuse me,” Jaime asked one of the movers, who have lowered the bed on the street and rubbing their backs . “There an elevator in there?”

“I wish,” the man answered with a groan. Jaime glanced back at Brienne and saw here biting her lip from excitement.

“It’s a walk-up?” She said under her breath.

“Wanna go see?”

She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while to update. I've been sick. Never, never fun. Not even when you take some time off. 
> 
> Just a few things:  
> I know Jon Umber is a big guy and I assume, in the books, bigger than Jaime. In this fanfic, he's significantly shorter from Jaime and quite ridiculous.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne in their new apartment. Celebrating exactly the way we know they will! :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that updating took a while, dear readers! I've been sick off and on, not to mention RL. Hoping this was worth the wait.

On the day they signed the papers, Jaime suggested they stay in _their_ new apartment for the night. Brienne practically leaped at the idea, wanting to feast her eyes again on the wide, open spaces of _their_ place. At a thousand and five hundred square feet, for the price they got, it was the fucking steal of the century. It was begging for _their_ personal touch.

It took the co-op board less than a week to approve everything. Since the day Jaime asked her to live with him, they had been organizing all the necessary paperwork. He bragged to his family during the Friday dinner that it was her color-coded, efficient filing system that won the board over. It was so ridiculous yet sweet of him, although they both knew the real reason for their speedy approval was because of his name. A Lannister gave prestige to the residence, after all.

Knowing which of their things to keep, sell and store went a lot easier than expected. Tywin, who wanted to move closer to work, made an offer on Jaime’s penthouse. He lived in Casterly Rock full-time and went to work via helicopter every day. He refused to be bothered with designing the interiors, so he just told Jaime to take whatever he wanted from the penthouse and leave the undesirables, so to speak.

Jaime took the bed and the coffeemaker, but sold the sofa on Baelishlist. He was tempted to leave it behind, as is, and Brienne had nearly exploded with embarrassment because it bore more than their butt prints. Jaime riled her up even more by leaving the dining table behind—another place where they frequently fucked. She cleaned it herself. She also ordered him to make sure that all her panties  he’d tossed away during their fucking were all found and accounted for. She would just _die_ if Tywin Lannister found one of her panties in the coat closet. Or, inexplicably, in one of the kitchen cupboards. They tend to end up in strangest places in the penthouse.

They would visit the apartment frequently, taking measurements for the furniture they would buy. Except for the bed, her roll-top desk, dresser and their respective chests that held photos and other mementos from childhood, they were not bringing much. So far, they had bought a couch, a dining set and a desk for Jaime. Pots and pans, china, utensils, rugs, mats, could be bought anytime; they were also canvasing for those, with Brienne finding out that Jaime’s taste ran to extremely floral designs.

With their stuff currently in storage just waiting to be picked up and delivered, moving day might also be less challenging than usual. Brienne was keeping her fingers crossed on that.

They decided to meet at the apartment, with Jaime bringing the pizza, wine and every junk food within a two-block radius, Brienne the air mattress, blankets. She loved their new neighborhood already, awestruck by the variety of shops and cafes, the vibrant street life. It was also closer to the university—in fact, if she wanted to, she could even walk there. Jaime was also pleased that he now had the option of taking the subway on days he didn’t feel like driving to work.

Falling in love made her feel like a woman but it was moving in with her boyfriend that made her feel. . .well, very grown-up. Life had taken a turn that was unexpected. She had pitched in half for a place, with money from the small trust fund made available to her when she turned twenty-one, and then when she turned twenty-five. The rest came from her personal savings. Catelyn Stark had hired her as a teaching assistant and she was starting next week. The pay was nothing to brag about, but it gave her additional credentials plus a leg up in the academe. Due to her grades, she also qualified for some scholarship perks—a discounted tuition fee, which she could now afford on her own as a TA, plus with the dog-walking, a book allowance plus a stipend. For the first time, she was going to pay for everything she needed and wanted in her life. The independence got her high.

But it was her relationship with Jaime that made her truly happy, and proud of her life. He was her personal cheering squad and biggest fan. With him, she was also learning to be brave, one careful step at a time.

 She stopped at a supermarket and bought raspberry-and-chocolate ice cream—Jaime’s favorite. Hugging the carton to her chest and lugging the bags containing the bulky blankets and rolled-up, deflated mattress, she hurried down the street.

Jaime easily stood out from the crowd. She had to pause to drink in the sight of his golden hair. Sitting on the front steps of their apartment, his elegant, sculpted profile faced her. Gone was the three-piece tailored suit he insisted on wearing even in spring. He was absolutely devastating in suits but she preferred him in jeans and t-shirt, as he was wearing now. A worn, pale gray tee clung to his muscular pecs, faded jeans emphasized the long length of his legs. Tan high-tops—hers, she realized-had replaced wingtip Oxfords.

He looked sexy and so fucking yummy. Sweat slid down her spine remembering how they celebrated finding the apartment. No communing took place because the super remained  with them the whole time.

The previous tenant had already cleared out the place but there was still some clean-up to do. Despite the dust and the mess left behind, they quickly fell in love with the open space. The sleek, modern designs of the fridge, dishwasher and oven that didn’t clash with the vintage feel of the place. The master bedroom was significantly bigger than the others, but that’s because it had a bathroom en suite. The next bathroom adjoined the two other rooms. All it took was a shared look for them to know they would be fools to let go.

Euphoria over their new apartment, of finally getting to live together, led to an all-night fuckfest back in Jaime’s penthouse. They took a break just long enough for pizza from a twenty-four-hour resto, enjoyed at the very counter where they first fucked.

Her cheeks were bright pink by the time she reached Jaime. He looked up from the paper he was reading, grinning at her with a twinkle in his eyes. He stood up, folding and tucking the paper under his arm before giving her belt a sharp tug. Because he was standing on a step, he was taller. She looked up at him, her breath shaky before it bloomed into a gasp at his hungry kiss. His fingers speared through her windblown hair, tilting her head so he could fuck her mouth deeply with his tongue.

Just as suddenly as he kissed her, he ended it. He smirked as she automatically leaned in for another kiss, getting the tip of his tongue tracing the tingling curve of her upper lip instead. Her eyes fluttering open, he whispered, “You want my cock in you, honey?”

Only Jaime could make something so crude, so filthy, sound like the sweetest, most romantic words. Clutching at the sleeve of his t-shirt, she could only nod wordlessly, overwhelmed by the violent incoming tide of her feelings.

“Wonderful,” he murmured, licking her lips still but not kissing her. He chuckled as she whined softly. “It’s my second favorite thing to do. Fucking you.”

“Um, uh, what’s the first?” She dared to ask, holding her breath.

This time he kissed her fully on the lips. “Loving you, of course.”

Then he grabbed the pizza box and bottle of wine from the stairs, tucked her hand between his arm and side. As she jogged after him up the steps, she was once again amazed that someone loved her so much that he wanted to be with her. It hit her like a ton bricks, as everything about the wonder of Jaime’s love would always do. She laughed as he complained that she was unusually slow. Such was the impact of this truth. A shocking, physical but most wonderful blow.

Jaime had her hold the pizza box as he unlocked the door. As she balanced it with one hand, she glanced at the display of buzzers.

“Hey, look at this,” she told him. “’Tarth & Lannister, 4D.’”

Jaime pushed open the door and looked where she was touching. “Would you look at that.”

She smiled. “We really live here.”

“Stand next to it,” he said, reaching in his pocket for his phone. “I’m taking a photo.”

“What? No!”

“Yes,” he cajoled her, taking her by the elbow and having her stand next to it. She scowled at him and he laughed while looking at his phone. “Ah. There’s the face of the woman I love.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” she scolded him as he took the pizza box from her. Noticing she held another package, he plucked it from her grasp and gestured she go inside first.

“What, have further proof of how adorable you are?” He teased as they climbed up another set of stairs.

Adorable. Her? _Right._ So, though she didn’t believe him, she kissed him on the cheek and led the way up to their apartment.

“So,” he said as they stood in front of the door. She frowned at the odd tone of his voice. “Let’s do this right, Brienne.”

“What do you mean?”

He put the pizza, wine and ice cream on the floor, then took the bag from her. “Why, carrying you across the threshold, of course. It’s fucking traditional.”

“Jaime, that’s for married couples,” she pointed out, taking a step back when he advanced toward her. Realizing what he wanted to do, she shook her head. “No, no, no. I’m too heavy.”

He sighed loudly. “How many times have I carried you and proven just how strong I am?”

“But—but again, it’s married people who do that!” She exclaimed, backing into a wall. She blushed at his wicked, predatory grin.

Jaime looked up and down the hallway and she knew for sure he was up to no good. Sure enough, he boldly cupped her breast through her t-shirt. Her nipples quickly hardened in response. She breathed sharply and couldn’t stop the sexy little moan from leaving her lips.

“S-Someone might see,” she whispered shakily, struggling from leaning into the firm, drugging circular strokes of his thumb on her nipple. She squirmed, blushing furiously as her panties quickly grew damp. _Traitor._

“Not right now,” he said, not hiding his excitement over her blush, her tight nipples. She looked at him, helpless against her body’s response. Harsh, quick puffs left her mouth, her breath touching his lips. He winked at her then, without warning, yanked her t-shirt up.

Then his head was between her tits. And warm sucking her nipple.

 _“Gods!”_ She groaned before clapping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes, big from the surprise attack of Jaime’s lips, shut, head falling back as his suckles got harder, louder. She cradled his head to her tits. His lips, at that moment, were the center of her existence.

As she panted, feeling her body floating as if in a champagne dream, her eyes opened. She didn’t recognize the walls around them at first, nor the doors. _“Jaime,”_ she moaned as his lips clamped tightly around the other nipple. An arm wrapped around her back, a hand lowered to the warm, moistening junction between her thighs. As she slowly remembered where they were, he straightened up. His lips gleamed red also swollen from kissing her. She should kick him and yell at him but she couldn’t. Not when what happened felt right and he made her feel so fucking good.

“Brienne,” he said, dropping his head momentarily on her shoulder. “The Seven help me, but you have to fucking _try_ being unfuckable for once. Can you do that?”

As she blinked at him, her head still thick with lust, she murmured, “Huh?”

“I can _smell_ how wet you are,” he spoke as if in agony. Then he lowered her t-shirt, covering her.

Bleary sapphire eyes followed him as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He pulled her by the hand. Her jelly legs caused her to nearly trip, her foot landing right on top of Jaime’s. As he caught her with a laugh, she flushed and giggled against his shoulder.

“Now will you let me carry you across the threshold, you stubborn, sexy beast?” He said, helping her straighten up. Still blushing, she nodded and held out her arms to him.

He tucked his arms under her legs and lifted her off the floor as if she weighed no more than a feather. She laughed again, circling her arms around his neck as he made a big show of entering their apartment. She turned, putting a hand over her forehead like a visor.

“Wow. The view is different from up here,” she joked.

“It’s the thin air. Or the sexy wench in my arms,” Jaime rejoined, taking a step forward. Their laughter was cut short by sudden cries of alarm as he pitched forward and she fell on the floor.

Brienne growled loudly at the pain shooting up from her left side.

“Seven fucking hells, I’m so sorry, Brienne!” Jaime gasped, quickly dropping to his knees beside her. Seeing her face twisted in pain, he carefully gathered her in his arms. “Where does it hurt?”

“Ugh, here,” she pointed toward her left hip. He kissed her on the forehead before unzipping her jeans to drag her pants down. They flinched at the large purple bruise forming there.

“Do you hurt anywhere else?” He asked.

“Just there. Don’t worry, nothing’s broken.” She assured him.

“I’m so sorry again.” He sounded like he wanted to kick himself.

“Jaime, it was an accident. I’m alright, believe it or not,” she said, giving him a quick hug then a kiss. He looked really guilty. “Hey, come on.” Her hand on his cheek got him to look away from the bruise and back to her face. “So I have a bruise. It’s just a fucking bruise.”

“You need ice for that,” he sighed loudly. “And we fucking don’t have ice.”

“Um, I bought ice cream. That’ll do.”

He kissed her on the forehead again and got to his feet. At that moment, they saw the reason for the accident—the loosened laces of his sneaker. She stopped him from having to bend to tie it, doing it herself. “It must be when I stepped on you earlier,” she said, making a single loop and sliding the other half of the lace through it.

“You don’t bunny ear?” Jaime asked, watching her finish.

“Please. Bunny ears take double the time.”

“Huh. Didn’t know that. Thanks,” he said.

She sat up, grimacing against as she put weight on her hip. She got up, pulling up her pants. She shuffled gingerly across the floor until she could sit down and lean against a wall. Jaime brought their things inside, putting them close by so they were within reach. He smiled at her upon seeing she got him a pint of his favorite ice cream before bringing it over to press it on the bruise. It wasn’t very cold anymore, but it would do.

“How does it feel?” He asked as her hand wrapped around the container to keep the pressure on.

“Hmm. I’ll get better, don’t worry.” She glanced at the pizza and the bags for their air mattress and blanket. “Why don’t we have the pizza while it’s still warm?”

“Sure thing.” He said, sliding the box towards her. “But I’d rather you’re more comfortable first.”

“I’m okay,” she insisted, patting the space beside her. Then she put the box on her lap. “Please, Jaime? Sit with me.”

He sighed, realizing there was no convincing her otherwise. As he folded his legs and got down beside her, she opened the box. Immediately the earthy aroma of tomato sauce, peppers and cheese rose up like a cloud. He put his arm around her shoulders as she opened a packet of hot sauce and dribbled it over a slice. She picked it up and offered him the first bite.

His even teeth tore a good chunk of pizza away from the rest. As he chewed, she went in for her bite. She moaned in appreciation, slumping against him to put her head on his shoulder.

They ate the rest of the pizza like this, sharing a slice, a kiss, warm in each other’s arms. They drank wine straight from the bottle. By the time they got to the ice cream, it had melted into slush. Jaime kissed the bruise on her hip as he took it. It dawned on Brienne that they didn’t have spoons in the apartment yet. She shrieked with laughter as Jaime proceeded to take a sip from the pint before offering it to her. It wasn’t good manners, she tried to say between howls and gasps, clutching at her belly. But she was laughing so hard to make any sense.

They consumed halfway down the pint before feeling too full to continue. Jaime insisted that she stay where she was and went to put the ice cream in the freezer and shoot the pizza box down the trash chute. While he was busy, she crawled to get the folded mattress and the electric pump from the bag. She blushed upon seeing him look at her with a mix of resignation and reprimand.

“I’m feeling better,” she told him firmly. She was. The bruise didn’t hurt as much anymore. As proof, she got to her feet and cocked a pale eyebrow at him defiantly.

“Alright, if that’s how it is,” he drawled, crooking a finger at her. “Come here and kiss me.”

Her blush turned a deeper shade of pink as she went to him. The bruise still throbbed but she could walk, and hot damn, she was soaking her panties just from the sight of him. He kept his arms on his sides as her palms skimmed the firm planes of his chest before settling on his shoulders. Slowly, almost carefully, she lowered her head and brushed her lips against his mouth.

He tasted of wine and cheese, laced with chocolate. His lips were cool but his mouth was warm.

They began with soft, teasing kisses, with the tip of tongue tasting the sensitive corner of the lips, teeth raking across the slick, swelling tissue. Rough little pants left her as he repeatedly bit and sucked her thick lower lip, his hands on her head firm and keeping her still. But her hands were busy, caressing his chest, shyly pushing his t-shirt up to dip her thumb in his navel and make his breath hitch sharply. As his tongue fucked her mouth, her fingers ghosted over the fly of his pants, feeling the familiar bulge of his arousal. He lowered one hand to take hers and press it firmly against his cock, making her curve her fingers around it so she had a complete grasp of him.

 _“Touch me, Brienne. Fuck,”_ he rasped.

She was still shy, still hesitant, but desire drove some of this away. She stepped away from his kiss, taking his hand and pulling him behind her.

She had to get on her knees to remove the pump from the mattress and put the tab back on to keep the air in. Then, still in this position, she turned to Jaime. Her face hot and her fingers shaking, she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He breathed heavily above her, chanting her name gutturally as she pulled the garment down.

Jaime’s cock was the sum of his physical beauty. Surrounded by golden curls, it was a sleek, thick pink column, with the most perfect, round, plum-like tip. She leaned close, taking a deep, indulgent whiff of the soft scent of soap, sweat and even the faint note of denim. As she breathed him in, he chased one breath after another above her.

She took his cock in her hands, looked up at him like a supplicant in desperate prayer. He was watching her, a hand caressing her cheek. She turned to kiss his palm before pressing her lips right on his cockhead, on the slit where a wet, round bead had formed. Knowing he liked to watch, she sat back on her heels, feeling his pre-cum on her upper lip before her tongue flicked out to catch and lick it off.

_“Fucking perfection, Brienne.”_

“I love you, Jaime,” she whispered before wrapping her lips around him.

Because he was already so hard, she didn’t need to hold him up. She took long, slow drags of his cock, her head bobbing gently despite the wanton hunger on her face. His flesh tasted faintly of salt, reminding her of the kind of secret packed in food that intrigued the senses and wanted more. Her tongue slid up and down his cock, licking like he was a lollipop.

He often teased her for being responsive, but he was the same. She still had to get used to the knowledge that he sprang boners just being in the same room with her. He explained it away as being a man so much in love with her. He admitted to sometimes just wanting to eat her up. Right now, that was what she exactly wanted to do: worship Jaime Lannister’s beautiful cock.

Her hand returned to rub his cock, lifting it a little away from the curls so she could press her nose on the sensitive link between it and his balls. He shouted as her tongue touched it, matched with the eager fondling of her hand on his member. He smelled the best here. _Pure Jaime_. Encouraged by his moans, she mouthed one ball then the other, sucking at the firm globes alternately. It was curious how a person could taste differently on every part of his body and coax the most varied responses. He smelled and tasted strongly of musk and she could get drunk just from the scent of it. She sucked noisily before returning to his cock.

Able to breathe again, she lavished more kisses on it before once again claiming the plump head with her lips.

_“I’m going to fucking die, Brienne.”_

She blushed and let go reluctantly, wanting to keep her lips fused to his cock for as long as possible before it popped out of her. He sighed in relief and shoved her none too gently on the mattress. Her skin fever-hot, she tore at her clothes, first her t-shirt then her pants. She heard Jaime getting rid of his clothes, toeing off his sneakers. She had just kicked off her loafers when he slipped between her arms, between her legs, his cock hard and wet with her saliva as it bumped against her inner thigh.

He cupped her tits roughly as he slanted his mouth over hers. Her passionate response matched his, followed with a moan as he pinched her nipple. Her legs climbed high on his waist, ankles crossing at the middle of his back as she begged with her body for his cock. But it was his hand between their writhing bodies, his finger dipping in her drenched cunt that she got. _“Jaime,”_ she whispered, her thighs clenching and fighting to trap his hand between them if not for his body.

She kissed him on the shoulder, on the neck, his clavicles while he rained kisses on random parts of her face. Her hand pressed on his chest, drifted down to his abs. When he licked her nipple before taking it deep in his mouth, her arms flung wildly to the sides, her legs loosening from around his waist to drop heavily on the bed. He teased and flicked his tongue at her nipples until they were red pillars. He nibbled on her stomach, kissed the bruise on her hip before tracing the long line of her cunt seam with his tongue.

 _She_ could short-circuit. Would. She _knew._

_“Oh, Jaime.”_

Did she sense him smile against her cunt? But she couldn’t see, only his golden head between her spread thighs. Could only feel his tongue thrusting firmly in her cunt and fucking her as if to chastise or maybe celebrate her. She didn’t care. _Just as long as he didn’t stop._

“Please,” she begged. _“Fuck me now—Jaime!”_

His name was a scream as his lips pulled and sucked at her clit. His thumbs kept her cunt spread wide open, baring her fat clit for his suckles. He was _never_ gentle with her cunt.

It was fucking awesome.

She swore she _died_ as she came, flung into a darkness before tumbling back into the light and in this apartment, on the noisy air mattress sticking to her sweaty skin. She shrieked, writhed, fucked Jaime’s face as he _killed_ her in the most breath-taking, extraordinary way.

Mercifully, his lips finally released her clit but only long enough to suddenly flip her on her stomach. Astounded by his strength because she felt heavier than a sack of potatoes, she just lay with her face on the mattress for a few seconds before he grabbed her by the hips.

And she blushed.

Propping her upper body up on her elbows, long, mounting moans left her as his tongue thrust into the forbidden crevice between her ass, quickly fucking the puckered entrance there. She fought to keep still, her nails digging into the mattress until she realized what would happen if she kept at it. She spread her fingers flat on the sweat-slick surface, her hips still pumping against Jaime’s face. She was still weak and dazed from her orgasm but her body was ready to go again. Ready for another hot, mind-blowing brand of devastation, courtesy of Jaime Lannister.

She almost wept when she heard him rise to his knees and grab her hips again. Knowing what was going to happen, she made a sigh of relied as he guided his cock inside her cunt, easily thrusting between the folds still wet and soft from her orgasm. Gods, nothing was as good as his cock fucking her cunt.

Once again, she cried out repeatedly, nonsense sounds conveying her pleasure echoing in the empty apartment. She didn’t care if everyone in the neighborhood heard her. _Jaime was fucking her._ Fucking her as if his very life depended on it. Eagerly, her cunt clung and squeezed round his cock, at times preventing him from pulling out.

“Damn you,” he gasped, giving her butt a playful little slap. She barked out a laugh and moaned as he resumed fucking her, punching back inside her cunt with much more force that she gasped in gasp. The harder, faster thrusts of his cock had the mattress skidding back and forth across the floor. Then he suddenly pulled her up, bringing her back flush against his chest. She moaned as he plucked at her nipples and played with her clit, all while fucking her. Shaking violently, feeling herself close to dissolving from pleasure, she wailed as she came.

Jaime didn’t let up, panting harshly against her ear as he continued his rough, hot play on her clit as he thrust two more times, three, then four before shouting at his release. His hands returned to her hips and she fell forward again, barely keeping herself up on her elbows as her cunt milked his cock. He left a tired kiss on her shoulder before flopping limply beside her.

Lying facedown, Brienne tried to catch her breath. Jaime too, lying on his back and a hand on her hip, feather-light on her bruise. As their pants eased, he turned to her.

“I love you, Brienne.”

 

*****  
It was the warmth of the sun bathing their bodies that woke them. Brienne found herself cuddled against Jaime, her arm wrapped around his waist, her leg draped on his thigh. He sighed and opened his eyes.

“Morning,” he said, his voice still husky from sleep.

She kissed him on the chin, nuzzling against the shadow that had formed there. “Hi.”

They sat up, stretching until their stiffened joins popped most satisfyingly. Brienne looked down to inspect her bruise. It was purple rimmed with yellow. Seeing it himself, Jaime asked, “How badly does it hurt?”

“It looks worse than it feels,” she assured him. She stroked his jaw. “Stop worrying. I’m fine.”

They passed the discarded clothes to each other, slow to get dressed because of the kisses they would exchange, or the looks that made Brienne blush and bow her head. She stepped into her loafers and looked around their apartment. Jaime was still sitting on the mattress, putting on her sneakers.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he urged her.

She turned pink and took a deep breath. “Is it strange how something that doesn’t have any of our stuff yet, nothing that’s of ours, feels like home?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked. He got to his feet and hugged her from behind. “You’re mine. You’re here. You’re my home.”

She smiled, touched by his words. “You are too, you know.” Turning in his arms, she put her arms on his shoulders. “You’re my home, Jaime.”

They kissed softly. “But I do get what you mean,” he said. “It’s like this place was just waiting for us.”

She picked up his wrist to look at his watch. “Movers will be here in a couple of hours. We should get some breakfast.”

“Well, honey, why don’t I get us food,” he offered. “And you stay here. Waiting for me. In our home.”

Puzzled, she asked, “You want me to stay here?”

“I’ve never gone home to someone. Or experienced someone waiting for me to get home.” He grinned as she blushed again. Touching her on the cheek, he added, “There. That’s just another of a million reason to always hurry home.”

_How can I not love him?_

“Well. . .okay. I’ll let you have this round,” she said, after pretending to think it over. “But next time you stay and I get to come home to you.”

“Done. You’re worth the wait in more ways you’ll ever know, Brienne.”

Another of the million reasons why she was so hopelessly in love with Jaime Lannister. She kissed him. “Hurry back to me?”

“Absolutely. So, aside from coffee, is there anything else you feel like having this morning?”

“Besides you?” She blurted out. She turned red as she clamped her lips while he smirked smugly at her. “Um, uh. Well. . .muffins would be nice. Blueberry muffins. Or chocolate croissants.”

“Coffee, blueberry muffins _and_ croissants,” he gently insisted. This time, he kissed her, long and hard. He grinned at the dazed look in her eyes. “Seven hells, Brienne, help me out here. I can’t leave when you look at me like that! You want us to starve?”

 He was so sweet and ridiculous. She laughed and covered her face. “Alright! There! You can’t see me. Now go.”

“Promise you won’t look? Maybe you should turn around.”

“Jaime, I can’t fucking see you!”

“No. Turn the fuck around. I mean it. I _know_ you’ll peek.”   

She grunted but did as he said. “Well. . .you do have a nice backside so. . .that alone is worth watching you go.”

“My ass looks better naked. I’m going. No turning around. I fucking mean it!”

“I am not!”

But she removed her hands from her face immediately, expecting to see Jaime by the door. Except he wasn’t there. Now she was being ridiculous, feeling sad when he would only be gone for a short while.

She pushed herself up to sit on the counter, staring at the open door. It was going to be one hell of wait for Jaime to come home, though.

_Home._

She smiled and looked around the apartment. In the bare open spaces was the many possibilities of the life they would have. However it would be, whether it was less ideal down the road or better than she could _never_ dream of, the important thing was she and Jaime were together, so much in love and happier with each passing day. There would be times they would drive each other crazy, have rows. Tears. Yet she knew there would be more laughter, of days cuddled up in bed, holding hands under the table while hosting a meal for family and friends, or just simply looking at each other from across the from, hearts beating fast just from that.

Such was the home she found in Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fucking made it! Thank you so much!
> 
> You are all so awesome for reading this, leaving comments and kudos! 
> 
> ****  
> Baelishlist is the Craigslist of Westeros. 
> 
> Let's suspend some disbelief here. A TA makes so little so even with a discounted tuition fee, what Brienne makes will not be enough to cover it so she has to keep her dog-walking job. It's only been mentioned twice in the series but we don't see her do it.
> 
> I also can't fucking remember anymore Jaime and Brienne's exact address in the series. Please forgive me for the error. I've written so much for the series and I don't remember details like that. 
> 
> In case you want to read about their first time (the sex against the kitchen counter), you'll have to log in to see and read the first installment of the series, Then Came You. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a gift, it's public. For my other stuff, you'll need an A03 account.
> 
> I just finished Love In Crayons. What happens when JB's youngest daughter catches them in the act and draws it for school? Log in to check it out! It was a riot writing it and SeleneU and I had a lot of laughs when I first told her about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my latest Lannisters Are Coming installment.


End file.
